Hand operated double-ended wrenches have been around for many years and they are typically structured having an elongated, flat shaped handle with a wrench head at each end for turning various fasteners. Typical variations include combination, double box, double open-end, flex-head type and the like. The flat shaped handle connected to each wrench head provides each wrench head with excellent accessibility to fasteners. It is, however, the flat shaped handle that creates a major disadvantage associated with this tool. The thin handle provides only a minimal surface area for the application of force by a user to turn and operate the wrench. This minimal surface area creates user discomfort and fatigue, while limiting torque and continuous-use capabilities. There have been attempts to address this identified deficiency with the creation of a double-ended wrench having a twisted handle configuration. The twisted handle configuration does provide some advantages including a greater surface area for the application of force by a user at each end of the wrench. However, the twisted handle configuration creates other disadvantages including a reduction in user comfort and ergonomics around the twisted area of the wrench. In addition, applicant believes that a user may perceive a twisted double-ended wrench as a wrench which is damaged or rejected by the manufacturer.
Accordingly, it is believed there is a need to improve upon prior art double-ended flat wrenches, including those wrenches which have a “twisted” handle configuration. Applicant contemplates an improved wrench that comprises a present invention handle shroud formed to cover and structurally change a double-ended twisted wrench at its twisted area, so as to improve user comfort, ergonomics and the appearance of the wrench.